


Day 4 : Leather

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Keith (Voltron), High School, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Now Keith showed up out of the shining blue, all smoky, sexy, and leathery. And confident to top it all! Lance rolled his eyes just thinking about it. But... He also couldn't help but admit that Keith's glow up - or gloom up rather with how dark his style now was - hadn't left him indifferent. Lance had eyes. And Keith had an ass.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 4 : Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most plot I've written just for smut lmao
> 
> Also, why does this feel like the opening to Love, Simon??
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

Lance's college experience had been pretty typical, if not stereotypical. His good looks, fashion style and sense of humour had earned him a place into the 'cool kids club'; though they were all adults, but that was besides the point. Then, the most popular girl had won his heart and they'd been dancing around each other ever since, though Lance had doubts regarding Allura's true feelings. After all, she had just come out of a breakup with her boyfriend, and Lance was starting to feel like a rebound.

All things considered, Lance couldn't complain. He could be himself while surrounded by his friends, which was all that he asked. 

Well, he could mostly be himself. 

While everyone knew he was very much bisexual, no one knew he was also very much trans. But that was alright. Lance preferred it that way anyway. 

Now, Lance considered his college experience typical. He periodically flirted with Allura, before looking at cute and/or hot guys in their classes. By now, they pretty much knew all of them, and none of them were truly up to their standards. (Wearing more than rags and using deodorant.)

That all changed, however, one day where Lance was bored out of his mind. Allura had caught the flu, and she was usually the only one of his friends to arrive as early as himself. And so, Lance was sprawled across his table, chin resting on the hard surface, definitely not helping the ache in his neck that seemed to be constant. Soft music was filling his ears, more his right than his left one since his headphones were a bit askew from how his head was positioned.

Lazily staring in front of him, Lance watched the people streaming inti the room as the start of the class got closer. Honestly, Lance was at eye-level with their asses, so Lance wasn't truly looking at who was coming in, but rather at their derriere. It wasn't like he minded. Besides, his eyes were mostly unfocused. 

Ugly maroon pants. Who even wears maroon pants anymore ? Nice ass.

Lance's inner monologue paused as his brain short-circuited. Doing a double-take, Lance saw that his eyes hadn't betrayed him (as had happened many, many times before).

Leather pants. Tight leather pants that hid nothing of the round ass displayed in front of him. Lance had always had a great memory. Yet, he couldn't remember seeing someone with an ass like that in their classes. 

New student ? His mind supplied, and Lance had the mind to look at who was actually in front of him. Craning his neck upwards, Lance was met with Keith's face. But it wasn't Keith's usual face. No. He was wearing eyeliner for starter. His hair that usually hung in front of his face had now been pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Lance could now see his jawline, and how sharp it actually was. 

Lance noticed too late that Keith's eyes were already trained on him as he walked past his table. Keith winked at him, and Lance's world resumed its normal speed, seemingly having slowed down without him noticing ever since those damned leather pants had crossed his vision.

Wait. 

Keith had winked at him. Lance's cheeks burned as he hid in his arms, his new, large, and soft sweater perfectly covering any hint of a blush. This was too much. It was too early, and this was too much for him. 

Standing upright again as the teacher walked in, almost all of the red had left Lance's cheeks, but his heart still hadn't recovered yet. For all the flirting Lance did, you'd think he'd react better to being flirted with. But alas, it was not the case.

-+-

Thankfully, or not thankfully, Lance hadn't decided yet, Keith wasn't in any more of his classes. Lance had never truly noticed the man before. Well, of course, he had checked him out with Allura. But Keith hadn't been anything special at the time. He blended in. Bland as Gordon Ramsay would say. (Lance had been watching a fuckton of his show, don't mind him.)

But now. Now.

Now Keith showed up out of the shining blue, all smoky, sexy, and leathery. And confident to top it all! Lance rolled his eyes just thinking about it. But... He also couldn't help but admit that Keith's glow up - or gloom up rather with how dark his style now was - hadn't left him indifferent. Lance had eyes. And Keith had an ass. Any time Lance closed his eyes he seemed to see it. He still remembered the way the way the light shone on the leather, complimenting its material tightly compressed underneath perfectly. 

Lance shook his head. A good one night, that's what he needed in these desperate times. Keith could be that one night stand, supplied his mind, and this time, Lance did slam his head on the his table, probably earning him a few looks that he was way too busy to notice.

-+-

The very next day, Keith was wearing them again. The month had progressively gotten colder, and Keith had paired the infamous pair of pants with a jacket of the same leather. As Keith sat down and took off his bag, Lance caught a glimpse of the shirt underneath. The sleeveless shirt underneath. Lance had to concentrate not to drool. Keith's messy eyeliner from the day before had been traded for dark eye-shadow, which reminded Lance of looks from old 80s bands. How he had styled his hair to be into a mullet today also didn't help. Lance had never thought that he would be attracted to someone with a mullet in his life. He considered it a fashion faux-pas, inacceptable. But Keith was making him reconsider it all. He even kind of wanted to run his hands through it, nevermind the hair gel. 

But it wasn't just the change of apparence that attracted Lance. Keith exuded confidence. And that hadn't been the case at all before. To Lance, it seemed like this newfound self-confidence was nothing more than a facade. Lance had been there. Technically still was. Fake it 'til you make it, as they said. But even if it wasn't real confidence, just faking it had to have taken some underlying courage.

Lance suddenly found himself wanting to talk to Keith. Maybe more, of course. But for now, Lance only wanted to interact with the other man.

After class, he told himself, after class.

-+-

Turns out, after class, Lance didn't have the courage to approach Keith. As he walked in front of him, barely acknowledging his existence, Lance suddenly felt very small. After all, nothing in his attraction to Keith assured him that Keith reciprocated. And Lance's sudden interest would most-likely seem suspect to Keith. All in all, Lance doubted himself too much in that small window of time, and the opportunity passed.

Later in the day, Lance blamed himself for it. And the blamed Allura for good measure. If she had been there, she'd pushed him to talk to Keith. Lance always seemed to need that little forward, and Allura was usually the one to give it. But he knew that overall, it was his fault. Mostly. Entirely.

This is how after the end of all his classes, Lance went on what could only be described as a rampage as he went through the school looking for Keith. He ended up finally finding him near the lockers. Which, in retrospect, he should've looked at sooner.

The hall was empty safe for him and Keith. Keith hadn't noticed him yet - he seemed to be busy with something inside his locker - and Lance allowed himself a minute to admire him. Since it was the end of the day, his gelled back hair was starting to fall back into his pretty face, his makeup had been smudged even more, and judging from its shape, it probably had been from Keith forgetting that he had makeup on and rubbing his eye. Lance had been there before.

As Keith closed his locker, Lance saw his opportunity, and took it, not letting time for any doubt to set in. Walking up to the vision in black that was Keith, Lance cleared his throat, which immediately got his attention. 

Taking Lance's appearance in first, Keith looked him up and down, suggestively lingering on hot spots like Lance's tight pants, his visible collarbones, even pausing on his nail polish, before finally meeting his eyes, a provocative smirk on his lips as he raised a brow. 

"Yes?"

Lance felt like he was drowning. Standing this close to him, he felt his doubts coming back to him, only twice as pressing. He didn't even know what to say. Lance felt dumb.

Sensing his sudden loss of words, Keith continued. 

"Yes, sharpshooter? Trying to shoot your shot?" Keith chuckled, the sound shooting directly through Lance, setting each and every of his nerves on fire.

"I am." His voice felt foreign to his own ears. It was hoarse, lower than usual, ad if the sentence had torn through his body as well. Maybe it had.

Keith's interest grew even less subtle. 

"Well, what will it be? Cheesy pick up line? A compliment? Or maybe something bolder? Hm, I wonder… My money's on the pick up line. But go ahead, surprise me."

Feeling bold, Lance reached forward, placing one of his hand on Keith's hip, thumb naturally slipping into the hollow of his hipbone, fitting perfectly, as if his hand had always meant to be there. Maybe it had.

Keith did look surprised at that, eyebrows raising up slightly along with the corners of his mouth. If Keith wanted bold, then Lance could be bold. 

Keith's hand mirrored his movement, coming to place itself in the same nook of a spot. Only, Keith pulled them together.

The action ruffled Lance's hair, and it took him half a second to notice Keith's hard on pressed up against his thigh. 

Oh.

Not saying anything, Keith reached up, catching Lance's lips with his own, holding eye-contact with the man. When no objection came, Keith's lips got faster, pushing against Lance's in desperate hot kisses, as they bodies collided, flush against one another. 

Keith's eyes closed, and Lance followed suit, his own eyes fluttering shut as Keith's hand reached his ass. 

When Keith licked his lips, quietly asking for permission to breach his lips, Lance would've done anything the other man asking of him. He was almost considering having sex right then and there.

Apparently, Keith had the same idea, his first raising up his sweater and shirt, fingertips grazing his perfectly smooth shaved stomach, before breaching the elastic band of Lance's boxers, not even bothering with his pants. 

Lance broke apart, fingers closing around Keith's wrist to stop him. Their eyes met. For Keith, in a confused glance. For Lance, in a stern one. Keith's mouth was shut, but the redness of it betrayed what they had just been doing.

Keith thought he was being rejected, and all of his worst fears felt like they were coming true.

Lance was trying not to look too scared, but his hand was shaking on top of Keith's as he wondered whether or not to out himself.

Thankfully, Keith noticed Lance's hand shaking, and decided that maybe he'd have to take this slower. Taking his hand out Lance's pants, he instead wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek as a sorry.

"If..." Lance's voice broke through the moment, echoing on the walls of the still-empty halls. "If we do this. We gotta have a few rules." Keith let Lance speak. He didn't have any boundaries, but that didn't mean that he didn't respect other people's.

"First. Condom. If you don't wear one, I'm out." Keith nodded.

"Then, you gotta know that I'm trans. And be ok with it." Keith's eyebrows rose up a bit, and he took in Lance's appearance in a new light. 

"Alright," Keith quietly said, before bringing his lips down on Lance's. "Alright," he repeated against them. 

"We're doing this?" Lance breathed out, his body electrified against Keith's- against Keith.

"Alright."

It was all the push they needed. Hot breaths met as hotter hands traveled. They pushed open the door to an empty classroom. Lance pushed Keith down on a table as Keith pulled Lance closer to him. Keith pulled Lance's shirt over his head.

The insistant push and pull between them only stopped when they heard a sound right outside the classroom they were in. Looking at each other like that, flustered and half-clothed, Lance's shirt lying on the floor and Keith's pants lowered to his hipbones, they both silently burst out laughing, the possibility of being caught suddenly becoming the funniest thing that could happen to them. 

"Do you even have a condom?" Miraculously, Keith nodded, reaching down into his bag to find his wallet that had on in it.

"Do you keep that on you at all times?" Keith shrugged.

"My brother gave it to me as a joke. Never thought I'd use it that fast."

Grabbing the condom from Keith before placing it between his teeth, Lance silently took Keith's leather jacket off under the amused eyes of Keith, who waited, curious to see what Lance would do.

"Close your eyes." Obeying, Keith shut his eyes, only opening them again when Lance told him to. Lance had taken off his binder, and instead put on Keith's leather jacket, which hid just enough of his small chest to make Keith want to open it wider without waiting. Of course, he didn't. Keith recognized teasing when he saw it.

Very slowly, Lance rolled down Keith's pants low enough for his erection to spring free from the tight material, hard against his stomach. Then, he confidently tore open the package of the condom with his teeth, which, to Keith, was already the sexiest thing he'd ever seen someone do. 

Lance discarded the package and put the condom in his mouth, leaving Keith to wonder what he was doing. Only for him to understand exactly what Lance had in mind as he got down on his knees in front of the table Keith was on, his hand grabbing Keith's hard dick before wrapping his mouth around the tip.

Keith's sharp intake of breath egged Lance on. His tongue worked its magic, placing the condom against Keith's tip, before unrolling it down the length of his cock with his lips, as his throat took more and more of it in, never choking. Once the condom was fully rolled down, Lance pulled back up, his mouth leaving Keith's cock with a pop as a trail of saliva dangled from his slightly sticking out tongue to the condom. 

Keith's guttural moan made Lance feel like all that practice on bananas he'd done had been worth it, actually.

Lance licked his lips, tasting the raspberry-flavored lube on them. Looking up at Keith, Lance noticed that his cheeks were tinted with red, the warm hue stretching from his ears to his neck. Lance found it beautiful.

Still, Keith kept quiet, the only thing coming out of his mouth being raspy puffs of breath. 

Lance took the invitation as it was.

Unbuckling his pants, Lance discarded the piece of clothing, before climbing on the table Keith was still lying on. Lining himself up, Lance snuck a glance at Keith. His dick was very obviously twitching as Keith watched him, eager, waiting to feel Lance in any way Lance deemed fit. Lance liked the control. 

Making sure Keith had full view of his movements, Lance grabbed his dick, guiding it with one hand as he pushed his boxer open, not letting Keith see his cunt just yet. 

Feeling the length enter him, Lance threw his head back, trying with all of his might not to moan. Unbeknownst to him, Keith was doing exactly the same thing, gripping the table as he tried to contain himself, eyes going from the teasing view of his dick entering Lance's boxers to the teasing view of Lance's chest being hidden by his own jacket.

It was as if he could only rely on his sense of touch. Accepting the challenge, Keith close his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of himself pushing open Lance's folds, as his warmness entrapped his dick, ever so slowly sinking down on his cock, as the other man fucked himself. Keith's moan escaped his throat without meaning to, prompting Lance to chuckle, albeit airily, as he was himself trying not to make a sound.

Fully sitting down on Keith, Lance moved around a bit, trying to adjust himself. It had been a while since he'd fucked anyone, and his body wasn't as used to it as before. His eyes met Keith's, and his hips moved on their own, rising up and down on the other man's cock, without ever breaking the eye-contact. 

Keith's cock easily moved inside Lance with help of the lube, making it all the more pleasurable for the both of them. 

Speeding up, Lance held himself onto Keith's thighs, gripping the leather of the pants still covering them, loving how it felt under his palms as he rode Keith hard, abs already on fire, but also loving how good it felt to have Keith's cock inside. 

From the angle Lance was at, Keith could catch a better glimpse of his chest as he moved, the leather sometimes slipping off and revealing the darker skin of Lance's nipple. All Keith wanted to do was reach forward and grasp Lance's breasts, but he didn't know if he was allowed. Instead, Keith settled on meeting Lance's thrusts, fucking him at the same time as he sunk down on his cock. 

Lance immediately fell forward on top of Keith, biting his arm as he tried to keep quiet, the onslaught of pleasure almost becoming too much for him to handle. Keith's thrusts kept up their rough pace as he wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him as he fucked his hole mercilessly. 

Lance's teeth moved from his arm to Keith's neck as he held himself against him, unable to do much more as he felt his pleasure building up, his orgasm no doubt getting close. Keith winced from the pain, but a jolt went to his crotch all the same, loving that he was having this much effect on Lance.

Lance shot up as he felt his orgasm coming, his cunt closing down on Keith cock as it hit that spot that made him see stars. Moving his boxers away, he furiously rubbed his growth, suddenly wanting to cum from both.

As Lance sat back up, the leather jacket fell off of his left shoulder, giving Keith a perfect view of both Lance's chest and cunt, finally seeing his dick entering the other man's tight hole as he jerked himself off. Never pausing his thrusts, Keith reached forward, closing his hand around Lance's revealed boob, reveling in the softness of it, squeezing slightly, before rubbing the small bud of flesh that was Lance's nipple with his fingers.

It was all it took for Lance to cum. His legs shook as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him, slowly closing as his inner walls clamped down on Keith's cock that was having more and more trouble thrusting inside him with how tight he had become. His orgasm came, slow at first, before spreading throughout his body as the feeling heightened each and every of his senses, his whole body on fire. 

Lance moaned, but Keith shut it down with a kiss. Coming down from his orgasm, Lance gasped for air against Keith's lips, overwhelmed. 

Seeing how mellow and out of it Lance was, Keith tried to ignore how much he also wanted to cum and instead kissed down Lance's neck, leaving a few love bites on his dark skin. 

"I want to cum on you, is that ok?"

Lance nodded, head in a daze still after that mind-blowing orgasm. The only thing he knew is that he wanted Keith to feel good too, especially while using his body.

"Even on your... Um. Under your boxers?"

"Not inside."

Keith shook his head, resuming his kisses down Lance's neck. 

"On it. Not inside. I promise."

Lance nodded, letting Keith lay him down on the table, switching up their position. Keith's dick slid out of his cunt, and Lance shivered at the emptiness he now felt. 

With greet difficulty, Lance managed to open one of his eyes, watching Keith as he took off the condom, discarding it on the floor. His hand wrapped around his cock, quickly jerking himself off with expert moves as he raised up his shirt with his other hand. 

Lance had half the mind to lower his boxers before opening his legs wide, trying to look as slutty as he could, loving how it made Keith groan. The smell of Keith was all around him in the form of his jacket, and he found himself wanting to be covered in his cum, as if being branded by Keith, loving the implications of it. And overall, maybe it was his delirious post-orgasm, tired mind that thought that, but maybe a small part of him really wanted to do this again with Keith, only to experience another orgasm like that.

Pumping his cock with his fist, Keith quickly felt his orgasm nearing, his fingers expertly rubbing where he knew would make him cum the quickest. First sliding his foreskin over his tip, before circling his tip a few a times, all the while playing with his balls.

He didn't last long. With Lance's cunt in full view of him, knowing that he had been inside of the other man and made him cum, he didn't last long. 

His orgasm washed over him, cum dripping onto Lance's mound as Keith brought his dick closer, rubbing the head of his cock against the shaved skin. 

Lance watched as Keith jerked himself a few more times after his orgasm had passed, before tucking his dick back into his leather pants, the starting point of this whole affair. Lowering his gaze, Lance felt his whole body flushing at the sight of the cum dripping from his pelvis to his hipbones.

"Ah. Uhm. Here, let me." 

Keith grabbed a tissue from his backpack, slowly and more importantly gently cleaning Lance. Lance watched him work with a tired smile on his face, loving just how vulnerable Keith looked, his bad boy facade apparently having been traded for a shier nature that ringed truer for his character. 

His downcast eyes barely skimmed over Lance's still exposed bottom, a deep flush seemingly permanently resting on his pale skin. only, his hair was hiding too much of his face, his sweat probably having washed most of the hair gel off by now, judging from the many strands that had fallen. 

Having finished his task, Keith threw the dirty tissue into the trash without much thought, but still, he wouldn't look at Lance. Lance didn't like that. Putting his boxers back on, he sat up on the table, facing Keith just too close for it to be casual. And, all in all, it wasn't. Not in the least.

As Keith tried to shy away from him, Lance caught his hand, urging him to stay just as close. Then, he reached up, moving Keith's hair behind his ear, finally admiring Keith's eyes that seemed to turn purple in the dim lightning of the classroom. Closing his eyes, Lance met Keith's lips with his own, barely touching them. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's as he pulled back, watching as Keith kept his eyes closed. 

"If you want to do this again…" Keith nodded, his eyes still closed, almost as if he wanted to revel in the moment. Lance couldn't blame him. 

He too wished time would pause.


End file.
